


Better Than A Box of Chocolates

by Riles



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Asking Out, F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, they're lesbians harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riles/pseuds/Riles
Summary: “Aren’t you going to open it, silly?”Shoot! That’s right, Flaky. When you get presents, you have to open them!----Flaky gets a gift from someone she expected the least.





	Better Than A Box of Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [copen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copen/gifts).



> i've wanted to write something for this pairing for years. enjoy

“S-so y-you really w-wanna give this to me?” Flaky said, stuttering like she normally did, feet digging into the ground with anxiousness as she twisted and turned. Honestly, her gut feeling was to run away. Lammy was a very...  _ odd _ person.

“Of course I do!”  She said, peppy and upright, standing up straight with pride in her heart. 

Flaky obviously gulped, making Lammy’s smiling face twist just a little bit, tilting her head, causing her pigtails to sway. However, she didn’t fret, (like Flaky would if she had gotten the same reaction) and just shoved the gift into her hands.

“Thank you for the gift!” Flaky exclaimed, almost yelling it, turning around to grab her scooter. “I should be going now!”

But, again, she wasn’t going to get off that easily, a tug on her red sleeve pulling her back around. 

“Aren’t you going to open it, silly?”

Shoot! That’s right, Flaky.  _ When you get presents, you have to  _ _ open _ _ them! _

Her stomach tied with nods as she nodded, laughing that scared laugh of hers as she undid the bow. It was silky, obviously somewhat expensive, and undid nicely between her fingers. The box was a nice red, small but had this rich feel to it. Everything had a lot of thought poured into it, which made her levels of worry exceed to the roof. 

But she opened it, Lammy holding the box as Flaky picked out the note. It was, unlike the rest of the gifts, written on plain lined paper, and obviously from a diary or journal.

“Flaky,” She began, reading the note aloud to the one who wrote it. “We have been somewhat friends for awhile now. You have this cute smile whenever you come to visit me, even though I know it’s because Giggles or Cuddles forced you to come along…”

Flaky paused, muttering a sorry as she looked up for just a moment, causing Lammy to blush and laugh.

“It’s okay.” Lammy said, urging her to continue.

“...Anyways, that doesn’t matter. I’ve found myself urging into that smile more and more. I’ll cut to the chase…”

Flaky’s cheeks started to warm up with every word she squeaked out.

“I’m in love with you, Flaky.”

It was quiet as she read out the last part, simply telling her to enjoy the gift, as she carefully folded the note and put it in her pocket, as she reached forwards for the box.

Inside was a black, little box, smaller than the one it came in, which made it much easier to pick out and undo it. Simply put, she took the top off, revealing a wonderfully done bracelet. Gold, with charms, and out of the corner of her eye, she could see Lammy flourish. 

“Sniffles helped me make it and mold it. See, I have a matching one.”

She undid her sweater sleeve, pulling it up and revealing an exact replica. 

“Friendship bracelets.” Flaky muttered in awe, looking at hers and automatically putting it on. It felt kind of heavy, but more or less because it was full of love. 

“Wow.” Flaky continued, biting her lip. “I don’t know what to say.”

“It’s okay if--”

“I’ve never had a girlfriend before.” 

Lammy immediately stopped talking, her smile going into a face of surprise, before laughing.

“Let’s get some ice cream at the diner. Then, I can teach you all about romance.”

Instead of her sleeve, her hand was grabbed, leading her along that stone path, smiling the whole way there. 


End file.
